


If you're not the one

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Drabble, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you’re not the one why does your name resound in my head?<br/>Since the first time I heard it, my heart sings anytime it is said.<br/>If you’re not for me why do I dream of you as mine?<br/>Since my magic feels you, it sings you’re the one.<br/>If I don’t need you then why am I crying on my bed?<br/>‘Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away<br/>As long as you need me, I’ll stand by your side<br/>‘Cause I love you, whether it’s wrong or right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you're not the one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose_Walker22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Walker22/gifts).



> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.
> 
> Writtenf for my 2009 Advent Calendar.  
> Written for rose_walker22 (LJ)

If you’re not the one why does your name resound in my head?  
Since the first time I heard it, my heart sings anytime it is said.  
If you’re not for me why do I dream of you as mine?  
Since my magic feels you, it sings you’re the one.  
If I don’t need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
‘Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
As long as you need me, I’ll stand by your side  
‘Cause I love you, whether it’s wrong or right.


End file.
